danganronpafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Участник:どうしたの?/🎉
Чтобы увидеть человеческое воплощение Джунко, которое появляется в нескольких основных сериях, посетите статью Джунко Эношима. ---- • Настоящие Абсолютное Отчаяние |титул кандзи =• 超高校級の「ギャル」 • 超高校級の「分析力」 • 超高校級の「絶望」 |титул ромадзи =• chō kōkō kyū no “gyaru” • chō kōkō kyū no “bunsekiryoku” • chō kōkō kyū no “zetsubō” |титул перевод =• Супер Модница Уровня Старшей Школы • Супер Аналитический Специалист Уровня Старшей Школы • Супер Отчаяние Уровня Старшей Школы |пол= |грудь=Примерно 15 м |семья= Мукуро Икусаба (Старшая сестра-близнец) |participated=Killing School Trip |execution=Forced Shutdown |fates= Deleted from existence as the Forced Shutdown is activated |status=Inactive |affiliation=Ultimate Despair |game debut=''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' |manga debut= |game portrayal= Megumi Toyoguchi Amanda Céline Miller & Erin Fitzgerald |stage portrayal=Sayaka Kanda }} Alter Ego Junko is the main antagonist featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. She is an AI version of Junko Enoshima that was uploaded into and infected the Neo World Program to cause a mutual killing game, the Killing School Trip. At the end of Chapter 6, Alter Ego Junko was deleted forever after the Forced Shutdown activated, ultimately ending her plan to create "Junkoland." Alter Ego Junko also makes an "appearance" in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, in the form of Shirokuma and Kurokuma, who act as her physical bodies. During the epilogue, her true voice speaks with Izuru Kamukura, until the robots are destroyed by him in order to salvage the hard-drives for the AI. Appearance Alter Ego Junko has no true appearance, being a digital consciousness, but when she confronted the survivors of the Killing School Trip, she manifested an avatar resembling Junko's appearance in the climax of the first game. However, this manifestation was many times larger than a normal human, towering over the students even with only her upper body being visible. The avatar also carried a heavily-decorated cell phone, which displayed an image of Junko to interact with the others. Personality As her name and appearance suggest, Alter Ego Junko has a perfect copy of Junko Enoshima's personality, including her obsession with despair, her skill at manipulating others, and her tendency to switch between many different personalities at a whim. However, Alter Ego Junko seems to display even more personalities than her human self, and she is well aware of her artificial status, commenting that she still gets bored easily even after her death. As per her greater plans, her interactions with the survivors of the Killing School Trip are less focused on driving them to despair and more on simply abandoning hope, on the basis that they can't fall to despair if they never try to hope for something better. Ironically, she seems to hold the same viewpoint towards her own obsessions, with her last words being a lament that her final demise will ensure she never has to worry about hope or despair ever again. Skills and Abilities Alter Ego Junko has all of the talents and abilities of her human template. As the Overseer of the Neo World Program, she also has a high degree of control over the digital world that the Remnants of Despair were placed in; however, she is also limited by the constraints of the Overseer role. Thus, while she can warp the Neo World Program's environment (such as creating new features like Monokuma Rock and altering existing ones like the Funhouse), she cannot directly harm the students, nor enter Nezumi Castle. History Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Alter Ego Junko manipulates both the Warriors of Hope and the adults of the Towa City in the form of Shirokuma and Kurokuma. In the end, both robots are destroyed by Izuru to salvage their hard-drives for their AI. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair After being captured by the Future Foundation along with other Remnants of Despair, Izuru Kamukura downloads Alter Ego Junko into the Neo World Program, allowing her to take control of it. Once in the game, she started changing the programming surrounding the Graduation, allowing her to create the Killing School Trip. Her ultimate goal was twofold: obtaining as many comatose bodies as possible by making the Remnants "die" in the game world, and luring members of the Future Foundation into the game, where she would trap them. Chapter 6 - This is the End, Goodbye Academy of Despair Once Hajime Hinata and the rest of the survivors reached the final trial and the choice to either graduate or live on the island forever, Alter Ego Junko attempted to force them into graduating through an avatar resembling Makoto Naegi. After the survivors realized they were being tricked, Alter Ego Junko revealed her true avatar - a giant version of her human template - and continued attempting to make the survivors graduate. As the trial carried on, Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri, and Byakuya Togami appeared in the game, hoping to help the survivors terminate the corrupted program by activating an eight-person emergency shutdown sequence. Scoffing at the effort, Alter Ego Junko revealed her plan to use the Graduation Ceremony to upload her own AI into the comatose bodies of the "dead" Remnants of Despair, effectively reviving them as copies of herself. Using her analytical talents and multiple new bodies, she planned to take over first the Future Foundation, then the entire world; she planned to constantly overwrite people who entered the Neo World Program with copies of herself, until she was all that was left in the world. This would creatie what she dubbed "Junkoland". In addition to that, Alter Ego Junko intended to keep the members of the Future Foundation locked in the Neo World Program forever; as the Overseer of the simulation, she was the one that could choose when and if a student could graduate. Despite the Future Foundation's efforts, Alter Ego Junko infects the remaining survivors with despair over the realization that their memories of their time in the program will be lost unless they graduate, reverting them to their Ultimate Despair personas. However, with the help of Chiaki Nanami, Hajime is able to reach an "awakened" state that enables him to break through the digital villain's words. With this, the eight are able to activate the Forced Shutdown, putting an end to AI Alter Ego Junko for good. Quotes |-|DR2= . Which means...you must respect my authority... Ugh! You always had such reckless hope! I love you sooooo much that you disgust me!" *"In fact, I have a looooooot of data on Fuyuhiko, so I know some things that'll make you happy... I could play a version of Peko that's more to your liking than she ever was!" *"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Operation: Junko-fy All Mankind begins here! After uploading my Alter Ego into everyone who died, I'm gonna take over the Future Foundation's headquarters... And then...eventually, there's gonna be a whole lotta me's all over the world! With this...my despair utopia, where you can despair as you please, Junkoland, will be complete! That's Operation: Junko-fy All Mankind in a nutshell! Aw yeah! Our dreams are expanding-anding-anding!" *"For me, despair is not a goal, or a set of principles, or a lifestyle, or even an instinct... It's what defines me as Junko Enoshima! It's just my characterization! That's why I'm able to pursue despair with such purity!" *"For example...wanna hear about a beautiful memory that I, who gets bored easily, still remember fondly...? Picture thousands of fools who are madly in love with me dying one by one like insects doused with bug spray... And the best part is...they did it to themselves, you know!? Thousands of humans falling like dominos... Ahhhh...that memory is soooo beautiful, it made my brain melt..." *"You don't hafta be *that* surprised. You all look like your parents, friends, and lovers all died at once. Ah, that was so rude of me... There's no way you guys even have meaningful relationships like that anymore... I mean, you're all Ultimate Despair... You guys have already eaten your fill of despair..." *"If shomeone like me ish born, that meansh the world ish yearning for deshpair!" *"It's such a cruel fate for you guys, but it's awfully convenient for the Future Foundation. They'll be able to keep all the Ultimate Despairs, including me, trapped in this game forever. But Ultimate Despair is hated worldwide, and their lives are no doubt targeted by the Future Foundation... Oh well, if you don't want to acknowledge that, I guess it just can't be helped, can't be helped! LOL" *"But it's so ironic... came all the way here just to find out that graduating is the wrong choice... Even though you came all this way to win the game. Even though you kept sacrificing your friends to win. The goal you guys squirmed to reach was wrong all along. Isn't that just sooooo fuckin' tragic!?" *"Eh, whaaaaat? I can't hear you. You gotta speak up since you're soooooo puny." *"How exciting! I haven't seen these faces in ages. It's like opening your high school yearbook ten years later!" *"Whaaat? What kind of man isn't excited by big women? Once you gain some more experience, you'll understand. There's a looooooooot of kinky things you can do with big girls." *"The former heroes plunging themselves into the game world, ignoring all danger... Jeez...! S-Stupids...! Making such a suicidal move...did you really wanna see me that badly?" *"*sob sob*... You guys showed up looking all cool and stuff... and now, all the Ultimate Despairs... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! They'll be treated like even bigger chumps!" (To Makoto, Kyoko, and Byakuya) *"That's right! Back to being hopelessly controlled by me, when you used to feel despair upon despair!" *"It doesn't matter what want, that's the reality... Every meaningless thing that happened here will vanish from your minds..." *"It seems my teachings were quite thorough. However, if you ask me... People who cling to stuff like hope, talent, or admiration are truly the weakest! Guys who desperately want to reach the top... They don't think about what'll happen when they're pushed off. They're probably too concerned with having a really nice view while they condescend to others. Shoving off guys like that is soooooo easy! I happen to know 17,082 ways to do that! The point is...the moment you cling to talent and hope, despair has already set in..." *"...Then, what if you think about it like this? It turns out that you guys being Ultimate Despair was just part of the game world... And in truth, those guys from the Future Foundation might be part of the game world, too... They're simply side characters of the game world whose role is to offer hopeless hope to you guys... Well, after saying all that...I don't even know what's real and what's a game anymore. *"Now then! Will the hope of the Future Foundation win? Or will my despair win? Alllll right! Thingsh are shtarting to heat up!!!" *"Au contraire, this IS a game. The game of hope and despair that started with your killing school life. That explains why these chumps who weren't around last time have been reduced to mere side characters." *"If you saw people dying one by one with your own eyes, by the same killing game you guys played... Hope dictates that you act all high-and-mighty and say, "I'm definitely gonna stop it this time!", right!?" *"As though we wanted to come to this world of our own free will." But that's precisely the truth! Ah, naive Makoto totally fell for the trap, and now your face is filled with a lovely shade of despair... Well, that despair is fuckin' obvious! You're here to rescue the assholes who set this up in the first place!"Thank youuuuu! It's all thanks to you guys! This time around, I might be able to fill with despair!" *"You're totally overestimating over there! There's no way they'll start the shutdown sequence! Look upon their faces... They look like piglets who were forced to watch their mom roasting on a spit... There's no fuckin' way they'll initiate the shutdown just to go back to being Ultimate Despair!" *"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssss...! I-I was totally waiting for a protagonistic line like that! When I crush you with despair...such ecstasy!" *"You should never make the last character who appears in a detective story turn out to be the mastermind. But...I always fall into that pattern, so I waaaas kinda worried about that. Oh well...let's bring him out with lots of energy! It's....Mr. Izuru Kamukura!" *"If you do not know...then please allow me. Providing hopelessly skilled explanations is a quirk of mine. That's right! Hajime is one of those Reserve Course dropouts and has noooooo talent whatsoever... But the fact that he's really Izuru Kamukura makes all this muuuuuuch more hopeless!" *"See, didn't I tell you? The moment you cling to talent and hope, despair has already set in..." *"Unless you're willing to go to extremes, it's impossible to change a normal person into a perfect genius. So naturally, they went to extremes. Seriously, it's scary how determined the researchers were to mess with the human brain *that* much. Doing such inhumane acts that nobody else is capable of with such a calm mind and a steady hand... I admire it sooooooo much it makes my mind numb!" *"We have to protect the world from despair", you say? Okay okay, that's getting soooooooo old! Do you reaaaaally hafta sacrifice yourselves just to protect the world in the first place? What if the world's hope is different from your hope? Even if the world is happy, it's meaningless if you aren't happy. Plus the Future Foundation wants to kill all the Ultimate Despairs, right? Once you go back to being Ultimate Despair, the Future Foundation's punishment time will activate... ...It would be absolutely dreaaaaaaaaaadful if that were to happen! It's rather...FUCKING hopeless don't ya think? GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" *"...And can you guys even endure that? Everything that happened here will just end up being a meaningless game... Everything you felt...awe, friendship, love... There won't even be save data left of it... The girl you love and the guy you hate grow weaker and skinnier each day they lay immobilized... And in Hajime's case, his very existence is going to disappear...all because of the academy he loves so much. Will you be able to endure such despair? Who are you going to endure it for? For people you've never met before? For people who don't even appreciate you? ...Does that sound like "hope" to you?" *"As long as they choose to Graduate, they can pass along their avatar's memories... ...and everyone here will be able to hold hands and keep on living. Well, everyone who died will be taken over by me but... Don't you think that's a better fate than being a vegetable for the rest of their life?" *"Everyone's hope is in conflict... Such despair!" *"Annnnnnd there's no answer... So 've chosen to make no choice at all. Jeez, once again, this went exactly as I expected. I get so hopelessly bored when everything goes according to plan. Oh well, since I have everyone's data, I kinda figured things would play out like this. That is, unless something else hopelessly unpredictable happens... Well, I can say that...but the chance of something convenient happening is hopeless. After all, this is a game! A world where everything progresses with predetermined harmony!" *"...Fine, I guess it's okay. You don't hafta force yourself to make a choice. A futureless future... I think it's fine if that exists too. As long as you don't yearn for hope... You'll never fall victim to despair... That goes for me, too... As long as I don't yearn for despair, I'll never need to hope for it. So let's all free ourselves from this curse and stay here as the best of friends! Let's...immerse ourselves in this tropical island life forever and ever... Forever and ever...and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and everrrrrrr." *"They're both hope, and they're both despair! A conclusion will never be fucking reached!" *"You despair because you yearn for hope! You yearn for hope because you despair! Let's finish this already! There's no need for you to choose! Close your eyes and cover your ears! Just shut the hell up! if you do that this game is gonna continue forever! If you don't want that, just turn off the game! You don't have to look...at the hopeless future..." *" ...why...? Why...? How...how can you guys throw yourselves back into the depths of despair!?" *"Gyaha...gyahahahahaha... Man, this is absolute despair... I feel despair upon despair and despair toward despair yet again... How fun. Once you've experienced the despair I've suffered, there's no turning back. Living in shadows of past memories.. That's...too sad, you know... Ah, but I guess...I no longer...I no longer have to hope for despair... That...is...just...so...hope...l...e...s...s..." Panic Talk Action Remarks: *"I don't want anything!" *"The future's full of lies!" *"The future will make you suffer!" *"You have no argument!" *"There's no hope!" *"Any choice is despair!" *"Just give up already!" *"A miracle won't happen!" *"Izuru!" *"You're not hope!" *"What is this crappy feeling!?" *"You won't be able to do it...! You won't be able to do anything!” (Final Argument) }} Navigation pl:Junko Enoshima (SI)